happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster of a Mess
Monster of a Mess is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular. In this episode, Fungus' trash turns against him thanks to a spell. Roles Starring *Fungus *Trixie Appearances *Petunia *Hippy *Pranky *Fizzles *Buck and Chuck *Lumpy Plot The episode begins with Petunia disposing of her trash. As she walks outside for some trick-or-treating, she steps in a pile of garbage. She sees Fungus sleeping in her dumpster and wakes him up. She tells him the story of the Garbage Pixie, a magical being who punishes litterers in terrifying ways. Fungus fails to believe the story and Petunia, walking away, tells him he was warned. Fungus chuckles about the story and throws an apple core on the ground. Suddenly, a puff of smog appears and causes Fungus to cough. He opens his eyes to find the Garbage Pixie, Trixie, standing in front of him. Fungus still doesn't believe it and asks for proof of her magic. Trixie tries to think and gets an idea. She puts a spell on the garbage pile and it turns into a monster. Fungus runs away as the monster prepares to eat him, while Trixie follows the chase with some popcorn. Hippy walks up to a house, when Pranky pops out of a bush, failing to scare him. Fungus runs past them and Hippy sees the garbage monster. He screams just in time for the monster to crush him with a garbage bag. Large hungry spiders crawl out of the garbage and jump on Pranky. Fungus runs past Fizzles and a six-ring pack of soda cans falls on her. She spins around and drinks the soda, only to get mangled by the rings. Fungus passes by Buck and Chuck, who are covered in garbage and eaten by maggots. The garbage and maggots fall on the ground and reveal their skeletons. Fungus soon slips on a banana peel and ends up in an alley lined with trash cans. Trixie appears again and summons spiders, maggots, cockroaches and rats from the trash cans. A radioactive trash can is seen and a mutant crawls out. Fungus is trapped in the garbage and the creatures swarm all over him and eat him. Meanwhile, Lumpy the garbage man collects the trash left by Fungus. He sees he has no more room in his truck and decides to stuff the garbage in a jack-o-lantern. Trixie shows up yet again and brings the jack-o-lantern to life. As it mauls Lumpy, Trixie makes a sinister laugh and then disappears in a puff of smog at the wave of her magic wand. Moral "A little dirt can be a scary thing." Deaths #Hippy is crushed by a garbage bag. #Pranky is eaten by spiders. #Fizzles mangles herself with a six-ring pack. #Buck and Chuck are eaten by maggots. #Fungus is devoured by spiders, maggots, roaches, rats, and a mutant. #Lumpy is mauled to death by a living jack-o-lantern. Trivia *Lumpy was originally going to be the Garbage Pixie before it was decided Trixie was more appropriate. *The title appears on a trash can, from which a monster (resembling Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street) emerges. *Petunia was dressed as a princess, Hippy as a caveman, Pranky as an evil clown, Fizzles as a soda can, and Buck and Chuck as the spies from Spy vs. Spy. Fungus was not wearing a costume. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween